Alive!
by Seiryuu the Injustice
Summary: A story of a certain Otaku who died and lived once more in another world... [Shounen Ai] [AcexOC]
1. Prologue

**Before I start the story, I would Like to warn you about the following:**

 **Shounen Ai - it means 'Boys Love', or should we say a relationship between two guys. It is a milder case of Yaoi**

 **Rating T- Errr, I might be changing it to M later on if I change the genre from Shounen Ai to Yaoi**

 **OCs - Since some of the characters are still unidentified/unnamed, I shall be making them myself. I hope you don't mind**

 **Errors/Confusion - 'm sorry, I'm new so please correct me in my wrong and give me advice. I want to continue writing with improvement for my future projects.**

 **Thank you and Enjoy..!**

 **Noted by: Seiryuu the Injustice**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

A single Character's death gave a big impact on thousands of One Piece fans all over the world. Many who were not able to move on, some tried to forget the despair they felt towards the merciless execution. No one can blame anyone, after all it was already planned from the start.

Hello everyone..! My name is Atlas D. Axl, right now I'm one of the contestants of a singing contest here in Multi-Dimensional Otaku Collaboration Anime Convention( _M—D.O.C.A.C_ ). Proudly showing my face in front of the audience while wearing my hand-made cowboy hat that is almost similar to my favorite One Piece character— Portgas D. Ace, I am about to give back the feelings of those who were once Ace fans by a song that was sung by Ace's seiyuu—Toshio Furukawa— for ONE PIECE Nippon Judan! 47 Cruise CD, Living Fire…

 _'Ace… I am not happy that you died…'_

I started tuning my guitar and hummed

 _'If I were to have a chance to bring back the past…'_

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted along with my heart beat

 _'…I would gladly try to change the fate that was given to you'_

 _"_ _Kumo no kage ga nagarete yuku Oh_ _  
_ _Midori no sougen ni_ _  
_ _Kodomo no koro miteta keshiki_ _  
_ _Ima omoidashite ita…_ _"_

 _"Woo…"_

Some memories of episodes where Ace had appeared flashed back into my head. Funny though, since I really feel that deep attachment to a single fictional character

 _"_ _Tabi no sora ni hate wa nai to_ _  
_ _Kaze mimimoto sasayaku_ _  
_ _Toki wo koete ikiru jounetsu wo_ _  
_ _Aso ga oshieteru"_

 _"Donna ni tsurai toki mo_ _  
_ _Tachidomarazu ni susume"_

 _"Ima mo ima mo honoo moeteru no sa_ _  
_ _Kimi he kimi he MESSEEJI dan dan choujou"_

 _"Woo..._ _"_

But seriously, I'm quite sure I'm not the only one who felt the same way towards Ace… But how is this possible? Why am I feeling such a thing to something that doesn't even exist? Am I insane?

 _"_ _Nemutte iru you ni miete_ _  
_ _Mada netsu wo samasazu ni_ _  
_ _Ikiru mono ni megumi wo ataeru_ _  
_ _Yama ni akogarete"_

 _"Musunda kizuna mo mata_ _  
_ _Itsumademo tsudzuiteku_ _  
_ _Atsui atsui omoi kimi ni okuru_ _  
_ _Kitto kitto ikeru dandan choujou"_

 _"Ima mo ima mo honoo moeteru no sa_ _  
_ _Kimi he kimi he MESSEEJI dan dan choujou"_

 _"Ore no tabi mo tsudzuku saa_ _  
_ _See you around aruite yuku"_

 _"Woo..._ _"_

No… I'm not insane… This is just how my reality works… And Ace was one of those things that completed my very own reality.

 _Ace…_

 _Seriously, will you please exist..?_

 _Because if you do exist…_

 _I wish to show you these feelings of mine…_

Finishing the song completely, I opened my eyes to see some of the audience crying and clapping. I smiled, I can't blame them. Even I, myself felt like crying while singing the song. Right now, I'm so proud of myself. As if I made a confession that wasn't rejected.

"Thank you everyone..! May Ace's fire live forever in your hearts!" everyone cheered as I made my way down the stage with my gang greeting me their signature smiles

"What the hell Axl! You should work as a singer on my bar sometimes..!" I laughed at Jin who started ruffling my hair when he got me

"Wtf manager, if that happens he'll get abducted everyday…" Loki said jokingly at his manager with a nudge on his shoulder. We all laughed and then awkwardly stood in our place with silence

"Axl~chan really likes Ace from One Piece! I wonder what kind of person he is… I better start watching that Anime…" I chuckled and then pinched the cheek of my best friend, Lukiom, making her whine childishly.

"Lukiom, if you can endure watching the whole 700+ episodes then I will gladly recommend you…" her jaw dropped and then looked at me with wide eyes. I laughed hard at her. Really, she's not that updated huh?

"R-r-r-really? How can you stand watching such a long Anime Axl~chan?!"

"Well, it's not yet finished too… so…" and there I almost witnessed her jaw falling to the ground. The whole gang laughed making her pout at her obliviousness

"Bullies..!" she started hitting the others playfully until a gunshot was heard across the crowd. We looked at each other and nodded in understanding.

"THIS IS A ROBBERY, GET YOUR SHITS DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT YOU DEAD!" people started shouting and then went down on their knees while the four of us dashed towards the three robbers.

"You went to the wrong Convention Mada effer..!" Lukiom made a flying kick towards one of the robbers and broke the rib with another kick

 _ROBBERS 2/3_

"What the—" before the other robber could complete what he could say, Jin threw a wine bottle on his face and then followed by a chair. With that, the second one was ridiculously

 _ROBBERS 1/3_

"Axl..!" Loki shouted while having the last one on bind by his inescapable hug. Loud music was heard from the stage while I deliver my punch on his face with an instant K.O

 _ROBBERS 0/3_

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Look, I had four laughs for you..! I wonder why they'd rob a Convention though. Do they want costumes to return?" I asked and then looked at everyone else who were moving in a slow motioned.

What happened? Am I hallucinating or something?

"Impressive. To be able to save people by sheer believe of taking all of those robbers without any injury or casualty, I must say humans these days are getting arrogant…" above everyone else who were moving incredibly slow, a single white haired person who had his hands on his back with plenty strings attached on it. Due to the massive amount of these strings, whoever he pass through gets drowned by these red colored strings. I was about to speak something when I saw my friends getting devoured to but he silenced me with a single look on my eye

"You do not have to worry about the living now, Atlas D. Axl. A dead person can't be butting in living people's business, noh?" I raised my brow as the weird guy speaks. When he noticed I didn't understand what he was saying, he looked at my chest making me look at where his eyes are focused on.

I was bleeding in the chest where my heart is placed. Well, I guess I got shot while I was trying to punch the guy. Oh well…

"You seem to be taking your death easily, Atlas…" I laughed and scratched my head in embarrassment

"It's not like I have a choice…" he sighed and then had some strings wrap around me

"I shall now send you to your other life… You are lucky to become a candidate of this world. I hope your Third Life will be rendered meaningful unlike this life…" without me resisting on what is happening, I let myself get wrapped up by strings like a mummy and slowly drifted asleep.

"Atlas D. Axl, your name shall forever be remembered in the land of living. Thank you for your patronage on this world. May your dreams be fulfilled in the world of your choice…"

 _Hey… what was happening again..?_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Note: _Axl is pronounced as Axol, ok? ;D_**


	2. The Thief of Amatsu Village

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **The Thief of Amatsu Village**

" _Hmmm~ Hm~ Hmmmmm~_!" in the middle of the crowded area of Amatsu Village, a teen who wore a kitsune mask as a hair ornament walk casually like a breeze. His smile on his face tells that he will be having a feast tonight. Well, he must say that he starved himself to death when he first came to this island, since he was unprepared temporarily. Oh, but no bother! He already has found a solution to this.

 ** _'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!'_**

Oh, you heard it? You must be mistaken, please listen more carefully…

 ** _'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!' 'Pat!'_**

"Hmmm~ Roasted meat for lunch~! Hmmm~!" in an unseen movement, the jolly teen's hands took all of the wallets his hand could reach without anyone noticing it. That's right, he is stealing at the moment. But he isn't planning to be regretful or guilty, he's used to these things. How was he supposed to feed his empty stomach?

Leaving the crowd with extra baggage inside his kimono, the teen made his way to an alley were no one else could see him. Dropping all the other wallets in the path, today's thieving salary is 250,000 beri.

"Well, Meat for lunch it is..! Hehehehehe~!" then suddenly, he was blocked by some samurais who looked at him with interest on the bulging pouch he was carrying.

"My, my, young lad. Mind lending us your valuable? We've been out of booze lately, since you look like you have something worth plenty… mind giving it to us?" the teen sighed and extended his hand holding the pouch. The samurai was about to take the pouch but then in a spur moment, the pouch was found floating on the sky with the teen cutting the thumbs of the samurais.

"You wanna take something I just took?" he said while walking as casual as he was back then and caught the pouch from falling on the ground

"…Try again, Old Samurais. You can even match my hand's speed…" they reaction came out late when they saw their thumbs missing. Before they could even shout, the teen spotted a Marine Samurai and then screamed for help

"Kyaaaa~! Help~! Someone is trying to steal my money..!" being amused on how the Marines responded to his help, he made a dramatic fit and lied down on the ground with his tears of fake

"Sir, are you alright?" he weakly nodded as the Marine help him stand. Leaning at the Marine's strong hold, he shakingly stood and pretended to fall down making the Marine catch him on his waist drawing him closer.

"T-thank you…" he looked at the Marine with his infamous teary eyes making the Marine blush instantly.

You might be confused on what is happening but please don't be. After all, we are currently looking at the same person who died earlier.

Yes, this pretentious teen is none other than Atlas D. Axl. Right now you are witnessing him acting the same thing that his friend taught him on how to play an Otome game.

"I-i-it's nothing..! I am merely doing my job as a Marine..!" then the Marine slowly led him to a chair and ordered the others on catching the Samurais who were screaming in pain.

It has been 4 days since he arrived here and yet he still couldn't believe on what is happening. He knew it, it was real. The smell of the sea breeze even if the sea and the village are distant to each other, the Soldiers of Justice stationed at this village and Pirates who were blending in with the crowd… No doubt about it, his third life is to live here in a fictional world of One Piece. But yet, he isn't making any progress. He is currently working as a Thief here in Amatsu Village. But he isn't planning to stir up with the Marines yet… **_YET_** …

His acting skills from his previous life's experience was really useful, not to mentioned he brought everything with him. It's like he was only transported to another world, which was a real dream come true for him. But still, he isn't powerful enough to venture around these dangerous seas. He knew it the best.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" I slowly shook my head and then held the his hands with both of mine

"Thank you, I feel fine now that they are gone…" yes, he was taught well by his friend…

* * *

"Ugh… acting is tough… Why the hell could Loki stand playing Otome games 24/7?!" Axl shouted and then sighed. He was able to escape the continuous flirting he and the Marine made. It was troublesome for him but at least he was ok now.

Making his way to the pub, he looked around at the pirates who were dressed with kimonos and I must admit they SUCK at wearing those… Seriously…

"Oh… Axl~chan~! Did you get my request?" I nodded at the female bar owner and then threw her the jeweled hairpin I stole from a certain place. A day ago, she recognized my talents and requested to steal this hairpin. I know it's pretty much expensive but she gave me a really tempting deal; I'll be able to board a pirate ship and receive their protection. Though there was nothing like joining on the agreement, just being able to travel various places. If I'm ever caught, I'll be saying I was abducted by them and was forced to work with them. Easy, noh? I'm quite used to this…

"You really did it..! I guess I'll have to keep my side of deal then, Horahorahorahora!" Axl only scratched his head and then shrugged it off. He was quite sure it wasn't that hard to steal it. He only entered some kind of abandoned mansion and then took the piece of ornament. He even took this mask from there too.

"Errr… ok? Oh yeah, I wanna eat..! Five servings please! Food food FOOD..!" he demanded and ran towards his personal table on the corner. The owner chuckled and then went towards the kitchen to do her job and feed him. It's not free though, that woman demands money for food. _She's a demon_ , he and some _anonymous_ people thought.

As he still wait for the food, he sharpened his hearing and listen through the whole place. He knows it, about this so-called ordinary bar that is not-so-ordinary.

 _'New bounties are up, I heard that guy got his bounties up again…'_

Nope…

 _'Marine scouts are roaming around here… I heard they are tailing someone I just can't—'_

Not either

"Your ability to hear things is like Clairvoyance. No matter how much I witness it, I'm still pretty amazed…" he almost jumped off when the owner spoke while watching him with interest. She did this back then too. He was sure that it wasn't all that obvious but still she noticed sure a simple thing. He was _listening_ , he is always fund of listening. His sense of hearing is sharp that he could hear something unusual as well. That's why he would always bring a headset with him. But right at this moment, he can't do what is impossible to do.

"You're quite scary yourself, Owner~san. It isn't supposed to be noticeable you know. This is the first time someone caught me spying around…" she laughed and then patted my hair

"Yes yes, now have your lunch~! Tonight, your escort should be arriving… Oh yeah, that's 18,000 beri all-in-all…" she pointed at the food making my mouth drop

"AHH! Too expensive!" she shook her head

"No no… It's pretty much cheap…" forgetting about the fact that their currency is different from his previous place, he bowed and apologized at the amused woman.

"Sorry, I'm still not used at the currency…"

"It's fine~ I understand you, horahorahorahora~!" then he took his meal and stayed silent for the sake of his own convenience

 _'Free protection and travel… I hope I am not yet too late. I'll definitely find him…'_

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	3. Perks of being Idle

**CHAPTER TWO**

 ** _Perks of being Idle_**

Today, Axl doesn't seem to have anything in mind. Since he was only waiting for his escort or whatever the bar owner said. But still… he was bored. Normally, he would go surf online watch anime or read mangas that would make him shit bricks but it's not like he could do it here anyway.

So yes, for him, boredom here was hell. Waiting was never his forte too. He somehow prays that hell will let loose in this place… even just for 10 minutes…

"Horahorahorahora~! Are you bored Axl~chan? He should be here any minute from now…" the teen lazily looked at her and at the window. Seeing that it was already unset, he went back staring at the owner cleaning a glass with a cloth and laid his chin on the counter.

"Liar..! You said he'll come by night! It ain't even night yet..!" he whined childishly like he always have before.

"Well, knowing them they'd be either late or early… I was their cook back then until I lost a leg from a pirate attack. Well, the Old man didn't want me to get hurt so they left me here in Grand Line to recover. They even stayed here for days just to finish up this little bar of mine. Quite successful ain't it? I'm proud of this work of mine. That's why I prefer to stay here until I die…" Axl's eyes shined for a second, he knew someone who had the same aura and dedication as the bar owner had.

 _'Boia, as long as I'm alive, this shop ain't fallin' to ruins. Let all dem haters come! I'll show 'em how a Otaku shop owner deal with thrashers like 'em…'_

Now the little teen wonders what is happening back in that place…

"Also, I think they would be happy to have you! Since you are quite talented in these kinds of stuff…" he snapped on his thoughts and looked at her questioningly

"Errr… I only stole you a piece of clip..? a hair ornament..?" she blinked at the oblivious teen for a moment but then laughed out loud getting the attention of her costumers

"Horahorahorahora~! You still don't know what kind of clip you have stolen, Axl~chan..?" Axl scratched his head. Well, he really doesn't know what kind of clip he stolen for her. All he knows was that it was really expensive and beautiful, good for jewelry collection

"Axl~! The clip was owned by Muramasa, the legendary swordsmith who used to live in that castle 23 years ago." The teen's ears twitched as the bar owner start a story from the mansion that he had infiltrated

"… he had a lover once, she was called Lotus. She was once the most beautiful woman in this town. Her hair was like a silver silk and her eyes were pretty much like a fox..! She was perfect in the norms' eyes but one thing made her doubt about this… both of her legs were paralyzed. She knew that no one would love her for her uselessness, that's why she stayed by the Swordsmith's side and watch over him silently trying to figure out why Muramasa decided to marry someone like her…" she served the teen a glass of milk and then went back on cleaning her glass

"One day, Muramasa heard about the birthday of Lotus and frantically searched for something to give her as a gift. He melted a bar of gold and bought the most expensive jewels in the town to make a lovely little clip for his lover's hair… He was proud and happy at his creation, after all, he did love her as she was…" she placed the glass on the side of the counter and then took another one.

"But then… something unfortunate happened that drove Muramasa to his madness… Lotus was seen cheating with his own brother. Not only his heart broke but also his mind refused to function properly. In that day, everyone was found inside his mansion dead while he was nowhere to be found." The teen drank his milk and then wiped off his mouth. He was sad, since the story ended up being unfortunate. He looked at the wooden counter's table and then sighed.

"But… I don't think Muramasa would go kill people easily…" the female looked at him in surprise and then stopped at whatever she was doing. This was the first time that someone else would consider another possibly without hearing the whole story.

"Muramasa wouldn't go insane just by seeing his wife cheating… Also, Lotus seemed to be loyal enough to someone who accepted her fate. Also, if she really did cheat with Muramasa's brother, then why would the clip be left untouched after Muramasa's rampage..?" her eyes widened, true enough it was a possibility to be looked on. People… why are they so very ignorant on these kinds of possibilities? This boy… who was he?

"The place is cursed they say..? Well, I won't doubt about it. Since curses only exists when people speaks of them." There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Only the loud laughter of the others inside the bar and the ruckus they are making. For a moment, the woman was astonished at the teen who was still looking all doubtful at the case, but then a big smile appeared on her face.

"Horahorahorahora..! With you boarding that ship, I guess I don't have to worry about anything anymore!" the teen sweat dropped at her and then looked intently at the glass half-filled with milk

"It's not like I'm staying there for long… I'm still looking for someone…"

"Who might this someone be, Axl~chan?" curious on who or what kind of person he is looking for, the bar owner watched the teen make a small hidden smile on his face

" _The one who lit the fire inside my heart…_ " and that, made the Owner interested at the teen even more…

* * *

 **[Axl's POV]**

The owner and I exchanged little more conversations until someone came in the bar and talked to her. They went to the kitchen and talked about something that made me curious. But if I use my listening ability, the owner would notice and then she might kick me out… So I better not butt-in with that talk of theirs…

"Axl~chan~! You're ready to go~!" I jumped in surprise when she suddenly placed her hand on my shoulder. She then placed a sack on my chest motioning me to take it

"Thank you for visiting my bar~! I hope I met you again soon~ There are a lot of adventures that awaits ahead of you…" I was about to say something back but then the guy who seemed to be my escort dragged me out of the bar with the Owner yelling her goodbyes.

"We don't have enough time to chat much, the Marines already noticed us." Seeing that he was in real hurry, I just kept silent until we arrived at the docks with lots of ships docking

"Errr… Can I ask something..?" well, he didn't answer my question but it seems that I'm allowed to ask anyway

"…what is the name of your pirate crew?" then a sudden stop made me crash on his arm then wrinkled my nose. He pointed upwards to the flag that was waving on the air and made a big proud grin. I glared at him but then looked at the flag he was pointing at. All of a sudden, my heart stopped beating and my drool dripped from my mouth automatically

"Ya' better be prepared for trouble..! Since you're joining us with a rough ride..! Hahahahahahahaha—!"

 _Luck… I have always been lucky throughout my life… But still…_

 _Even though it's coincidence… or maybe even fate…_

 _What the hell, I'm too lucky..!_

 _I'm gonna take free rides with the Whitebeard Pirates themselves..!_

 _FTW!_

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	4. Welcome Aboard!

**INTRODUCING..! Sadist Marco! DANDANDANDUUUUUUUUN..!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **Welcome Aboard!**

 **[Axl]**

They say good thing will come when you wait patiently for it. And well, I did what they said but seriously… before I could even wait, blessings start to come to me like a big bang…

"You look happy…" the ship's main cook and the Commander of the Fourth Division of the Whitebeard Pirates( _of course he completed it, he's quite a fan lol_ ), Thatch, mused at me who is looking oh-so-happy with additional drool hanging on my mouth

"Huh?" I turned at him with eyes like an owl from hearing his voice personally. That looked made Izou who was sitting next to me spit his tea from trying to laugh

"Yep, he looks happy…" he whispered under his breath and wiped off the liquid he just spilled off.

First off all, WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU ASKING WHY I AM HAPPY? AND YOU ARE ONE OF THE SUSPECTS TOO! Well, as an Otaku myself, I would always go to an Anime Convention held every 2 months an go hog all One Piece cosplayers especially the ones cosplaying the Whitebeard pirates. So literally, meeting them personally and being near then is an instant heart attack for me.

"Earlier he hyperventilated when he stepped on the ship. He also went cold when Vista carried him. He's such a weird guy…"everyone laughed in their eating while reminiscing the embarrassing fuss I just made earlier. Everyone was present in there… everyone except for one…

 _'Where are you..?'_

"Well, anyway, it's decided..! He will be in my division command!" Haruta suddenly barged in the place and then made a tiger leap on me. With the arms encircled around me as if to keep me from running away, he stuck his tongue out to annoy the heck of the Okama in front of me

"Oh nonononononono..! He's staying in my division and help me with the scouting. I heard from Rael that he has fast hands and something similar to observation haki." Rael? Was it the Bar owner? Who would've thought that the protection she offered was really VIP. Owner, you are the real MVP _*insert teary eyes*_

"Hmmm, but I think he would be interested in my division… Well, I offer free snacks…" Thatch winked at me that almost got my soul out of my body.

Oh my, I guess my One Piece Otaku soul can never get used at this. Sooner or later my fandom is the one that will take my life away, for real.

"Please don't offer such a thing… you'll regret it later on anyways…" believe me, if Ace and Luffy are big eaters… well, don't compare me to them. I'm more of a Glutton than those two if I was ever given a chance…

"Oh, before we all start ripping you apart, what's your name kiddo?" wow, that sounded so extremely wrong coming from Marco himself. Don't tell me he is an actual sadist…

"Holy shit, Marco. Stop scaring the newbie off…" Haruta pulled me away from the blonde pineapple. Wow, look at how pale was Haruta a moment ago. So they can't really make too much bird jokes with him huh?

"Errr… Well, my name is Atlas D. Axl. You can call me whatever you want." Marco smirked that gave me chills… not only me, Haruta too…

"Marco, isn't a bit early for you to show that to the newbie?" A wild Juzo appeared..!

"Don't worry, yoi. I'm not planning to do anything… _yet_ …" Marco used scare..! It was super effective!

"I wanna go home…" Haruta hid on my back when he is supposed to be the one shielding me from the creepy looking bored-grin that the turkey emitted. I felt like crying too since that creepy look is actually directed to me.

"Ain't I the one who is supposed to be saying that?" I asked as I tug his arm and try making him shielding me

"Oh yeah, Oyaji would like to meet you later, Axl. He would like to see the infamous Thief who was adorned by Rael…" Izou said as if he just remembered it. Really, was the Owner really someone important here… then why didn't Odachin show it? Is it because the whole story lies on Luffy?

"Hmm, adorned? I barely was with her… and besides, I only stole something for her. Which I don't understand why she was making a big fuss on it…" they all laughed and then talked to each other

"Well, Rael is an accessory collector. She is an expert on stealing things back then whenever she's done her cooking. Ahh, I could still remember her bringing a national treasure that made a whole country hunt down the crew…" wow, amazing… I never knew she could do that… well, I guess right now the bar is more important to her than stealing.

"To think that she would like a brat is more surprising to me..!" Izou exclaimed that made everyone laugh again. Seriously, they are making me into a clown. All I could do is pout about it

"Oh, Axl..! Have you decided on which division you are gonna join..? Everyone is hoping to have you!" Errr… how can I respond to this? Should I say ' _It's the opposite, I am the one who wants you guys… stuffed and preserved… on my shelf…'_

…

WUUUT! WTF Axl! Your Otaku instinct is good but hell don't be like that..!

"Well, if he doesn't have anywhere to go, it's decided by default that he will have to stay in the first Division in _my care_ …" Marco once again strikes with his sadist making me and Haruta hug each other

"Bye Axl, I hope you will live your next life in peace and harmony…" he said cryingly

"No… for my sake, you shall go stop the evil forces from spreading…" I said in hopeful voice and threw him towards Marco.

 _'Go..! My sacrifice..! May the God's be pleased at your arrival…'_

"I—I think it's better for me to be choosing a Division soon. But wouldn't it be great if I go stay at each Division every once in awhile?" I suggested with hesitation. It isn't a really bad idea right? Or am I hoping too much..?

"That… sounds like a good idea…" Izou whispered with his thinking gesture

"Then you should stay in my Division for now..!" the forgotten Haruta whose cheeks looking really violet red tackled me in a hug. Lol, what happened with him and Marco while I wasn't looking?

"Hell no, he's staying at mine for this week. Besides, we need him for scouting. We'll be leaving in the next day too…" you smell that..? The smell of adventure?

"Waaah..! Look at that drool..!" Haruta exclaimed while wiping my drool from his hair.

"It looks like it's decided then..! Axl is coming to my division tomorrow..!" Izou then pulled me away from everyone else and then hissed at the people.

So, this is how lively the Whitebeard Pirates, eh? I better go have fun..!

* * *

Whitebeard sat in silence as the Division Commanders go greet the newbie that Rael recommended. How many years has it been since he heard that genuine laughter of his daughter? After that even that caused her will to shatter apart, Rael wouldn't laugh or smile like she always used to be. She always held worry and doubts to herself. Maybe this was a good thing, taking the kid and nurturing him like what they have done to her. But yet, strange words came out from her mouth that made the kid a whole mystery

 _'…Oyaji, he is a child that had learned everything just by hearing. Either if it's a gift or a curse, it still remains unknown. But yet… how can a child who learned everything still smile amidst of knowing that the World has done all wrong. Is it because he has that 'D'?'_

Whitebeard let out a silent laugh and closed his eyes while facing the cold starry sky. The laughter inside the ship and the voices of fighting made his smile even wider.

 _'There's no reason for me to question him and his whereabouts. The proof of his existence is enough for me to feel ease. Please accept him, he will bring harmony and change inside the ship. All you have to do is look after him, right? Horahorahorahora~!'_

"No..! I refuse..! Axl~! Come with me~! I have many weapon collections in my room! I can show it to you when you stay at my division~!" Haruta's voice was loud enough for the Old Pirate to hear him trying to get the young newbie

"A little change… doesn't sound bad at all! Gurararararararara..!"

 _What fate does the young teen have in his hands?_

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **IM ALIVEEEEEEEE..!**

 **...**

 **Now I'm not! *gets back to her room and starts sleeping***


	5. Crewnapped and a Mystery

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Crewnapped and a Mystery**

 **[** ** _Axl_** **]**

I know this is quite sudden since I just joined the WBP but I will voice out what kind of situation I am in right now.

Well, I am kidnapped… Yes yes, I am, believe me. How I was kidnapped is what I don't know but surely he took me when I was asleep… clever…

"Sooo, why did you take me again?" I asked the question the fifth time for today but yet I still couldn't comprehend at the situation. The blonde pineapple simply looked at the papers he was holding and drank his coffee

"Rael said something about your hearing, is it true?" I scratched my head and nodded. Why would he bring this up right when he kidnapped me?

"Then… can you help me? We are currently heading towards the Twin Islands where I have to undergo an investigation. I need your ability to spy on the people in the island. Oyaji and the others doesn't know about this on-going activity of mine but instead I approached you for help…" his voice was serious and sad, I knew it since I have heard this kind of voice before. And also, like before, I will make the same decision

"Why not? This would be great as a first mission, noh? Besides, I'm really looking forward going on a mission with you. So there not a bit problem on helping at all! Hehehehehe~!" I gave him one of the best smiles I had and then extended my hand expecting for a handshake

"Nice to hear working with you…" he looked confused but then smiled and shook my hand. I was happy until he tightened his grip on my hand that hurt

"Errr… M-Marco..? It hurts..? M-Marco..!" Oh my god, look at that grin on his face

"Is there something wrong?" to placed the papers down and looked at me in amusement.

"W-well, your grip is getting painful…" he let go and then got back on reading the papers with dissatisfaction. _Sadist Turkey_ …

"Anyway, we are going to arrive at our destination within 2 hours. Before that, go grab you breakfast and bring the things you think you will need. Also, I don't want you going around with that look, someone might recognize you so done make a fuss okay?" I nodded while rubbing my abused hand searching for comfort from the pain.

 _"…thank you…"_ I heard him mutter that and smiled. I wonder… what kind of mission he gave to me. He looked so happy about me accepting it. So happy that his sadist side suddenly would pop up and attempt to break my bones…

* * *

 **[** ** _Meanwhile_** **]**

…

 ** _"MARCOOOOOOOOO..!"_** the whole waters shook from a single shout of a pirate in rage. Right at the moment, some of the pirates thought a demon spawned on earth and is looking for chaos to the ones that it surrounds. But apparently, it was just Izou… raging… in anger… with a murder intent… that is directed to everyone…

"That **_*TOOOT*_** Pineapple..! Stealing my new recruit ( _Haruta: Lol, no you don't have…_ )and running away! Bastard! **_*TOOOT*! *TOOOOT*_**! **_*TOOOOOOT!*_** I'll effin **_*TOOOT*_** you 'till you **_*TOOOT*_** and **_*TOOOT* *TOOOOT* *TOOOOOT*_**!"

"OH MY GOD MY INNOCENT EARS!" Haruta exclaimed and hid behind Juzo for protection. Izou woke up early and then started looking for the Newbie to help him with his mission. He was in a good mood too, since he knew the teen could handle the thing he would be requesting and it would make the work easier and faster. Until… he noticed that the teen was missing along with a certain runaway bird.

"Oyaji, are you sure you didn't see those two? If you lie, hell will break loose…" Thatch asked with worry. He knew Izou well, everyone knew him well. The fact that he was so happy that he won the kid's heart by the newbie's decision was quite obvious. Well, now looked completely different from last night.

"Well, I am certain of one thing though…" Vista suddenly spoke up and held out Marco's vivre card. It was slowly moving Eastwards which made all the Commanders frown from knowing what the man was up to.

"That idiot…" Izou whispered in anger. But still, he wasn't as angry like he was earlier. The feeling of mixed emotion of pity, hate and sorrow in his chest isn't all that pleasant at all. But Marco's guesses were all accurate, no one doubted about his decisions after that incident.

"… Oyaji, what should we do?" the man seated at the center in silence. The memory of betrayal still burning in his mind like it happened only yesterday. What made it worst was that the killer wasn't found anywhere yet.

"What else should we do..? We're taking you idiot of a brother back! That arrogant brat will have my lecture when we get him…" everyone was at ease at the moment he said that, specially the person who was silently listening to all the fuss.

 _'A single Newbie won't change anything at all…'_

That's what he thought and smiled with his face shadowed in darkness

 _'No one will ever find out who the murderer is…'_

 _'Especially if they don't know that the one who sinned against them is inside the ship…'_

A silent laugh was made as he slowly makes his way towards his very own room. No one will hinder his plans, not even a new comer or the captain himself. He will remain as a mystery, like he always did. And no one will be discovering him any sooner…

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	6. Traces of One's Fault

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **Traces of One's Fault**

 **[** ** _Axl_** **]**

I am ready for the mission given to me. Or should I just say a request from Marco himself. I know I should be hyped and excited about it but there was something wrong to the place we are about to dock at.

 _'What is this uneasy feeling..? It's like there are death vibes coming from the Island itself…'_

"Atlas, are you ready to go? This ship will be leaving as soon as it docks in that Island. We can't afford being recognized and caught easily, yoi. Sorry about this, kid…" I smiled at Marco and nodded

"No worries! You gave me a vivre card and my very own den den mushi, so I'll probably be fine." Or manage. Lol, having a solo mission while the others are away gives me a refreshing feeling. It's really nice that he was honest enough to request it to me without any doubts so I can't afford rejecting him.

"We will be back within 2 days. If something comes up, you can use the Impact Dial I lent you. You should be able to use it right, yoi?" I nodded and then bumped my fist on his chest. His heart beat was slow, he was worried with all the other mixed emotions that I can't tell. From the start, he didn't want me to go alone huh?

"Don't worry about me. I may look like incapable but this little guy you are looking at lived for 17 years of life noh? It means that I struggled and tried to life without dying…" Lol, I just died but I did live for 17 years so it's not a lie.

"I understand, yoi… Just be careful and avoid unnecessary battles. Oyaji and the others should be following us already so I'll be distracting them away from this island…" it seems like he planned it already. Well, I can't let anyone else disrupting my mission right? So I better let Marco do his thing and I'll do mine. After all, this mission is like a solo quest with an unknown rewards waiting for me. It's like a VRMMO game..!

"Right..! Then I will record all the information I get and then wait 'till you get back here…" we both agreed and then patiently waited for our arrival to the island…

* * *

"…" watching the ship sail away, I turned my back and took a good look at the island I was dropped on. If what he said was correct, I am at the Southern Part of the 2nd part of Twin Island.

 _'As I thought… this place is no good. It's too eerie and dreadful. Like a place cursed and hated by god's and stuff…'_

"Better start off with the map…" I took the map on the haversack Marco given to me. It shows two islands with different geographical structures. I was confused how the two islands don't look alike but I don't know about maps so it doesn't matter anyway.

"It would've been easier if this was Loki's _Sound Map_ … But I guess I'll have to get used to this or else I'll be having trouble in the near future…" complaining won't do me any good so I decided I will just go around first 'till I find a village or a town near here.

"Although I thought that Marco and I will do this together, I still would back down even though we didn't. Also, I'm quite sure I'll get to know something interesting about this… since by the sound of Marco's request and the way he wants me to do it alone, the Whole Whitebeard pirates are at this mission's concern. Meaning… a classified information not to be opened to public." I drooled at the thought of learning something new about the crew. Of course, since they are my fav and stuff...

"Well, I should go start now. The time limit is 2 days, if this was an game quest the reward would be fame or trust points. All I have to do is collect data regarding Whitebeard Pirates or something that is deemed to be important. Am I right Ji—" I was about to hold my ear and call out a friend's name in reflex. Back then, I use a Bluetooth headset for communication with my gang when infiltrating some gang bases. Jin usually coordinates my position and what I should be doing.

"Ahhh… I guess I'm not used at this at all… Oh well~!" feeling a little heavy on my chest, I continued to advance on the forest without turning my back

 _'Everyone… please guide me to the safest path…'_

Then my investigation started as I walk towards these unfamiliar lands.

* * *

 **[** ** _Meanwhile_** **…]**

"…" Izou and Vista looked at the sudden change of the direction at Marco's vivre card. Right at the moment, he's heading to another direction which confused the others but some understands what they're First Division Commander is doing…

"Vista… do you think..?" the man nodded at the Okama. It seems that from the start, the Phoenix planned it pretty well. Whatever he is thinking it must be crazy since he left the kid alone in that island…

"That idiot..! Even though he knew the situation in there…" Izou gritted his teeth. Marco isn't this immature… but right at the moment he's willing to be the bait for the sake of the newbie.

"But of all the people… why Axl? Poor kid, he doesn't know anything… That Turkey got him involved in something unnecessary…" Vista patted at the Okama and smiled

"There must be a reason for him to do that, right? Marco seems to trust that newbie with it, so lets give a little trust and look for the two…" finally giving up, Izou sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Very well… But still doesn't change the fact that he took Axl with him..! Grrr..!" Vista chuckled as the commander went back to his previous self. He must admit, he too was confused at the Commander's sudden action. To think that he chose a kid who just boarded the ship last night was very baffling. But the kid didn't seem to be bad so he'll see what will happen for now.

"Guys, look at this..!" Haruta caught everyone's attention. It seems that Axl has forgotten the rucksack he brought last night. They know it's rude for him to take it but he pretty much looked like he discovered something interesting at the moment. He held up a tone dial from the bag and then clicked it to play. Everyone who got curious listened carefully

 _"Hello? Is this working?"_

"That's… Axl right..? Why does his voice sound hoarse?" Izou was confused at the moment. What happened to Axl while he was recording?

 _"Hahaha… I guess it is… This is… I—I'm lost… I don't know where I am and what to do. By the time I was able to steal this dial, I finally realized where I was…"_

With the broken voice speaking, everyone moved closer as they try to hear more of the dial

 _"… I don't know I should be happy because of being here… or terrified because I am currently in a foreign world… I don't know… guys… help… where are you..?"_

He sounded like a lost child, it was obvious that he didn't know what to do. The crew felt pity on him and was about to return the dial until…

 _"… if this goes on… I might…"_

He started moaning in pain and coughed drily. The ones who were near to the dial flinched from hearing it clearly

 _"…I might get too hungry to be sane…"_

Then again, confusion clouded them as the dial finished playing it's recording…

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	7. Sparks of Interest

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **Sparks of Interest**

 **[Axl]**

Hmmm… I wonder what I should do..? I already found a village but yet my guts are telling me not to show my face yet. Of course, there are decent amount of people inside the village but… the weird aura they are releasing isn't all welcoming at all…

 _'Thin haggard looks… red alerted eyes… untrusting eyes… no doubt about it, someone in this island made a ruckus that made the people around here unsettled. Like there's a lion on the loose. If I suddenly barge in without knowing what's happening I might end up getting my head cut off…'_

I scratched my neck covered with a cloth and made a face that obviously doesn't that to happen.

 _'And not seeing women and children is quite suspicious too. Something is happening in this island at the moment…'_

Hiding behind the tree and opening the map again, I was trying to figure out where the hell I am. Seriously, ordinary maps are quite troublesome for me to understand which made my situation worse. I'm sure I learned map reading because of Loki who was willing to teach a thick head like me. But of course, it failed miserably so he had to find another solution which resorted to Sound Mapping of his. When it was successful, they threw a big party and everyone was really proud of it. Well of course that was a big insult lol.

"Kiri..! Why the hell are you outside the house looking like that?! " I heard an old man shouting and dragging someone which made me take a little peek. He was dragging a short haired woman wearing masculine clothing and really looks like a guy. Kiri, who was struggling from her father's hold kicked the leg of her father desperately trying to break free

"Let go of my you old geezer..! Why do you all have to cage us inside those stuffy houses?!" due to irritation, the old man pushed her down on the ground

"How many times do I have to tell you to understand?! This is for your safety..! With those guys greedily taking away our lands they might end up taking you too! That's why stay in the house and hide in there…" woah, they are quarreling in broad daylight. I could get what they are fighting about but it seems that I still need further information…

"Safety..? For OUR safety? Do you even understand what you are saying?! Don't you know… that you are slowly killing all of us by locking us up in a small place you refer as a sanctuary?!" the man groaned and then forcefully dragged the woman somewhere

"No matter how many times I try to explain it to you, you will never understand..! You have the freedom to do anything you want in the house, so why would you still go out and get into trouble?!" even though she struggled against the man, his strong hold on her arm looks as if it could pull out a tree. For a moment, her tears glimmered on the sunlight and made me grin.

"Freedom?! What the hell is freedom if you don't get to break free from that _'safety'_?! You damned old geezers are imprisoned by your own paranoia! Hell, I don't want myself to get involved with your nonsense." The grin on my face couldn't get wider. Her determination is like the stream, pure and fresh, also natural. If I were a pirate captain, I'd abduct her and forcefully make her one of my crew. But for now, I'm just a guest on a pirate ship so I'll not abuse myself in this world. But of course, it didn't mean I won't be helping her…

I whistled sounding like a bird making the man stop and look around trying to find whatever he heard. I picked up a stone and creeped around the bush silent enough to be unnoticed easily.

"… there shouldn't be… birds in this part of the island…" finding the right time to strike, I threw the rock and hit his arm making the old man shout an unmanly scream. Amazing…

Well, I stirred up trouble now… Sorry Marco, I don't think I'll be not making any trouble… So… sorry..! I'll be winding up with the whole island I think…

"Grrr..! We are under attack! Search for the infiltrator and kill him on sight." Woah, woah there horsey. Did the rock hurt so much that you think you were attacked by an army? Seriously… what's up with these people? Oh well~ At least the girl flew away from the scene without anyone noticing. She has great agility! Man I want her on my gang…

"Time for me to go…" I whispered and then ran away from the village now being alert from my ' _attack'_.

Ok, so what should I do now? I have absolutely no idea what to do or search. Oh well, I'll just blend in with the people around anywhere. But seriously, what's with these people. In the whole area, the girl seemed to be the only one who understands what is happening. Should I go and ask her directly? Nah… last time I asked a stranger something she said I'm a pervert and screamed for help. I mean WTF?! How can she assume I'm a pervert without me spilling even a single word? Kinda weird I'd say…

"Oh well~! I guess I'd go find food first before I'd do anything. I'm kinda hungry at the moment so I better start scavenge hunting before I get into trouble." My stomach seemed to agree with my idea so how can I refuse? Speaking of food, I wanna try how Sea King tastes like. OMFG look at all the drool I have!

"FOOD~!"

Well, food sounds nice… but somehow the one who is following me on the back isn't…

* * *

 **[Kiri]**

My declaration of freedom, my plead for independence, the tears I shed for a nonsense like pain… Even though the village people don't notice their own self-sadism, I, Kiri, would voice out everything I want to tell them and what is happening. Every day, I would go risk my own sanity just to get ignored by these thick-headed insensitive villagers blinded by their own useless resolve! There are times I tried to give up, but whenever I try to remember my brother's unjustified death my heart would ache and shout that it's still not time to give up. But then, it was not my brother who lit the hope inside my heart right at the moment. A stranger, who I noticed hiding since I arrived, helped me without asking for a reason. The rock he threw didn't only hit the old geezer's arm but also the doubts I have been hiding inside the shadows of this forsaken heart.

 _'Even just now… please… please… please…'_

"Please… Help me…" I whispered under my breath as I stop on my tracks.

For the first time since that incident, someone considered my words and took them seriously. I don't care if he's good… nor do I care if he's evil. A man who considers the freedom of others is a man who brings peace. If those words are true… then surely…

 _'… surely he could save the remaining pieces of these islands' future…'_

"Really, you are an interesting girl. Even though I was trying my best to hide myself, you still noticed me. It seems that my cloaking skills have been rusting lately… Anyway, I'll gladly help you… so please take care of me..!" no questions were made, not a single hesitation was seen… In front of me who has his knee on the ground with a hand extended to offer help, a boy with a smile that could melt anyone's heart had me staring at him. He was no angel for sure, but he was a miracle that would happen every once in awhile. He's a complete stranger, I should be having my suspicions but yet I could bring myself to think anything negative of this guy.

"Oh..! Sorry about that. I know it's kinda sudden but I'm here to lend a hand anyway. Just tell me what do and I'll follow everything that you will say. My name is Atlas D. Axl btw…" I have no words, no it's not that I couldn't speak… it's just that… I couldn't find the right words to say. But then again, I have to speak, in order to show that I appreciate him helping me without even knowing each other

"…damned brat. Make sure you're really useful for me or I'll kick your ass out of this place…"

"…" we both stared at each other in silence as we both were surprised from what I just spilled out of my mouth.

 _It seems like… the old geezer got me influenced by his mouth. Screw it…_

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	8. Sunken Story

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Sunken Story**

 **[Axl]**

On the top of a cliff where we can see the opposite island, Kiri and I looked at it silently while feeling the heavy air it has been releasing. So I was informed about the island… damn, what a big mess Marco sent me to. This island? It wasn't called Twin Island because they are both facing together. Hell, they don't even look the same at all..! This island was called Twin because they were _attached to each other_. These two can't exist without being connected to each other. But something happened that separated them to half. Oh, lemme correct myself, it's not something but _someone_. And I could only suspect one man who would recklessly tear an island apart if he wants to.

"There were two gigantic statues sunk in between too… Those were the statues of the unnamed twin deities of both Peace and Love, the main symbol of the island's harmony. We couldn't retrieve it since the waters are too dark for us to see it and the size is considerable too! Without those, people started to argue and doubt each other to the point where both islands resorted to violence…" I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose. SERIOUSLY, people are paranoid here. A big mess indeed…

"Apparently, two islands started to throw rocks at each other because a big-ass lifeless cemented figures drowning on the water? WTF logic, where have you gone? Come back to this island..!"Kiri literally bumped my head hard almost making me bite my tongue. Oh yeah, I have a good discovery. Kiri is a tsuntsun deredere… yep~ A TSUNDERE FTW! Totally aggressive when flattered or irritated. She gets worse when she feels down or gets too flattery.

"Wut…" I looked at her with teary eyes as I cover the big bump on my head. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Wow, she doesn't look amused at the moment…

"Don't take those figures so lightly..! Those are the Deities guarding this island good for 200 years already! They maintain the island prosperity and have been worshiped for many years! You might get cursed just from bad mouthing them you damned ignorant brat!" Whoa whoa there horsie!

"But why would you guys worship a piece of rock?! That's insane..!" then there we go, having a chase once more…

* * *

After 2 hours of wasted time, we both sat on the opposite sides. She was making a tired glare while I was just there smiling like nothing happened

"Hehehehehehe~ You are too old to chase a youngster like me…" then she threw a rock that hit my forhead. Wow, I must've hit a nerve

"Shut… the hell UP..!" EKKK! I DID hit a nerve

"… I'm not that old yet…" then she fell on her back while making an unladylike position. Oh look, white panties Lol

"I envy you… so high spirited… so free… so—"

"Hmmm~ Hmmm~!" I stopped her with a hum. I always do this if my friends feel tense, so that they could at least feel ease and smile. It may sound comforting to others, it may sound light… but for me, this simple humming is the heaviest and the most complicated thing to do.

"Hmmm~!" she seems to me calm now, at least. I made a sweet smile and then covered my eyes from the rays of light coming from above the leafy tree

"Freedom… huh? No matter how you look at it, the one who is free isn't me but you." In order for my smile not to crack, I jumped and stretched

"Okay~! Now what should we do? I can't just retrieve those statues from the water. I don't have any man power and equipment in this place…" she gave me a look of disbelief

"Like you would do that if you have…" I crossed my arms and gave her a smirk

"Believe me, I could invade a single continent with a single phone call…" she tilted her head when she heard a foreign word. OH! Damn, I almost forgot. Den Den mushi is their communication device. Damn, I need to get used to this…

"Nvm, tell me the plan and I'll pull it off…" looks like she just shrugged it off. Great, I better not talk too much about my previous life's world or I'll look like a weirdo…

"I want you to deliver this to someone…" she handed me a letter with a red wax stamp telling that it was no ordinary letter. Woooaah..! I've been playing online games for a year to know that this is no ordinary quest!

"… give it to the person who resides at the highest building, the island's watchtower. You will notice it's him because he stands out too much." I scratched my head and gave her a confused expression. She just flicked my nose hard and then turned her back at me

"He's the only Albino seen in the island… a very bastardous one that is…" then she started to lead the way and continued talking about the plan…

* * *

 **[Meanwhile…]**

"…" Marco, Izou and Thatch sat in silence inside a wooden room where they are supposed to interrogate people.

"Sooo… what now?" Thatch tried to break the silence with a question but was replied by a hiss from the not-so-amused Okama. Marco, who just sat there with a rope wrapped around his, gave them his usual bored expression which is unnerving to do in front of the mad cross dresser

"Isn't that obvious? We're taking Axl back..! GRRR! I knew it a trap! He left the poor kid alone in an island doomed to be destroyed and lured us in here!" it seems that Marco has been provoking Izou just by doing nothing.

"Anyway, what were you thinking Marco? Do you want the little kid to have his early execution in there? If those guys discover that the kid is with us… I don't really know what will happen…" the pompadour-haired man trailed off while trying to stop the Okama from hitting the Phoenix with his sandal.

The First Division Commander who should've been wiser. To send a clueless recruit to an island full of people who lost the will to listen is one way to commit an indirect murder.

"Damned Chicken..! Don't just stare at us..! Shit..!" both of the commanders figured that Marco has no interest at speaking at all. But even if he doesn't speak, they are already on the way to the island where everything happened. With the speed and the weather, they will be getting there by tomorrow afternoon.

"Calm down Izou… It's Marco after all… He must have something in mind…" trying to comfort the Okama in some way, Thatch was about to pat the cross dresser's back until someone barged in the room and then tried to catch his breath before he could speak

"Commander… Thatch… and Izou… Oyaji..!" hearing the man speaking of their captain's name, both of the Commanders went out while dragging the tied up commander with them.

At some point, Marco smirked in the sidelines as everything he had planned was going well. Now, the only thing he is hoping is that there is enough time for the newbie to succeed in his mission. But for today, he'll have to stick with these annoying people and lure them away with someone else who they gotten interested with.

Well, he wasn't the First Division Commander for nothing…

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


End file.
